Worth More Than Any Superpower (Lane Kent Family One Shots)
by RebecaV
Summary: Lane Kent Family One Shots. All based on the four minutes we got to see on Crisis.


Title: Worth More Than Any Superpower (Lane Kent Family One Shots)

Author: RebecaV (FF), RebecaValdez (KSite)

Time Frame: Post Smallville

General Author's Note: I have so many questions after Tom and Erica's appearance Crisis On Infinite Earths. Did Clark give up being Superman forever? Is there a way for him to get his powers back? What are Lois and Clark's daughters' names? Ages? When did they decide to start having a family? All of these short stories will be based on the four minutes that Smallville's Lois and Clark (Erica Durance & Tom Welling) were on the Crisis On Infinite Earths crossovers and the glimpse into their future that we were given. The title of the collection of one shots is a Clark quote so the individual chapters will be Lois quotes from the show.

General Summary: Lane Kent Family One Shots.

I have a couple of different ideas, but would love some suggestions!

* * *

Head Cannon #1: Clark uses Blue Kryptonite to temporarily get rid of his powers from time to time. Lois has been pregnant twice.

Summary: Clark and Lois talk about what happened outside while having breakfast with daughters.

Author's Note: It felt odd to me that Clark heard about something bad going on and just completely ignored it. No, he doesn't have his powers. Yes, he is trying to live a normal life with his daughters and wife, but he's still Clark.

* * *

One Save At A Time

* * *

Hand in hand, the married couple walked into the house they had called home for so many years.

"Mommy did it!" Ella yelled as soon as she heard her parents come into the house.

Clark shared an amused look with Lois knowing their oldest daughter would do anything, blame anyone to get out of trouble. He looked at the scene in front of him and immediately knew who was to blame.

Their one year old daughter, Lara sat comfortably in her high chair eating the pieces of cereal her mom had placed nearby to distract her while she made their real meal. Their five year old daughter was standing over a spill of ketchup on the floor.

"Mommy made eggs and bacon," he said pointing to the food that was still on the counter. Ella nodded her head not realizing in agreeing with her dad, she was giving herself up. "Mommy doesn't even like ketchup on her eggs."

"I will forever blame Chloe for showing her that gross mixture," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

Defeated that she could no longer blame the mess on her mom, Ella tugged on her father's pant leg. "What's that, sweetie?" he asked. He pulled his oldest daughter into his arms.

"Can you get me a napkin, daddy?"

Lois watched her daughter and husband's interaction from the corner of her eye as she got the plates ready for her family. Ella may be stubborn at times, but in the end, she did what was right. She had made a mess and now she was cleaning after herself. They were raising their daughters right.

Once she was done, she looked for her mother's approval. When Lois gave her a little nod, she threw the napkin away. "Can I watch tv?" she asked.

Even at a young age, she knew that her mom liked eating without the television on. It was a new quirk Lois had since becoming a mom. She had seen how fast her daughter was growing up and she didn't want to miss a moment of it by staring at the screen while she could be staring at her daughters.

Still, as Lois looked over at her husband, she saw him deep in thought. Knowing there was something on his mind, she granted her daughter permission to watch tv. "Just a cartoon," Lois said as she handed her daughter the plate of food.

"Okay, mommy," she said. With grace that shouldn't be allowed for a child, Ella walked with her plate to the couch and planted herself in front of the tv.

Clark pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of his youngest daughter. With the plate placed in front of him by Lois, he helped Lara eat her breakfast.

His wife sat next to him, watching him for a second. "You weren't joking out there, were you?" she asked quietly to make sure their older daughter couldn't hear. She was just like her mother when it came to having open ears. "Multiverse? Another Lex Luthor?"

"It's nerd talk," he said smiling at her.

She lightly punched his arm. "Smallville, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly. He looked down at the blue kryptonite embedded in the watch he had worn on an off for the past six and a half years. "I don't think this is a fight I can ignore."

"Smallville, you haven't had your powers for the last two years," Lois said. She looked at her husband pensively. "Are you sure you are ready?"

He looked down at the ground considering the question presented to him. When they got rid of his powers the first time so Lois could get pregnant, it only took three months. The day after they found out she was pregnant, he had gotten his powers back and gone back to be being Superman. With Lara, they had celebrated her first birthday and he still hadn't bubbled up the courage to do what was necessary to take off the watch.

The Justice League had been doing great, but there was always crime in the world. It was become harder and harder to ignore.

As if she could read his mind, Lois answered the question for him. "It's time, honey."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to think this isn't enough for me. I love this. I love our life with the—-."

She stopped him before he could continue by holding his face in her hands. "If there's anyone who understands needing to search for your identity, it's me," she said staring into his eyes.

While he had stepped down as Superman for the time being, she had kept her job at the Daily Planet. Clark was always by her side, but it was her reporting that had been recognized time after time over the years. It was time for him to be recognized for the great things he could do.

"My identity is being your husband, being Ella and Lara's dad," he said.

"And it's also being Superman," she said. She took the first bite out of her food. "Who said we only have to be one thing in our lives?"

Before Clark could react to her words, Ella started yelling karate sounds from the living room. "Hiyah! I'm going to get you!"

"I said a cartoon!" Lois yelled from her spot.

"She is watching a cartoon, Lois," Clark said quietly laughing to himself.

"A violent one," she said.

"Yeah…," he said. When he noticed their youngest daughter also throwing little punches, he tried to distract his wife's view so it wouldn't upset her. Lara was at the stage in her life where she did everything her big sister did.

She shook her head. "She's so my daughter," Lois said. Resting her head down on the table, she didn't notice what her one year old had been doing.

He didn't hold in his laugh this time. He placed a quick kiss on her head. "And mine as well," he said proudly.

She propped her head on her hand. "She's going to need those fighting skills if she turns out anything like you," she said. They had never talked about their daughters inheriting Clark's powers, but they knew it would happen eventually.

"So, you're okay with me getting my powers back?" he asked. It wasn't just him anymore. These were decisions they had to make as a married couple. "I don't know how quick I would have to jump back in."

He wasn't sure if the Lex Luthor from the other Earth would regret his decision to leave him alone. He wasn't sure what the end of the multiverses meant. However, he wanted to be prepared just in case he was needed sooner rather than later.

"We can handle this," she said. She looked over Ella who was fighting with the air. Then back at Lara who tried to follow her sister's actions. Despite herself, she laughed. "I think our super kids are going to need one heck of a super dad to train them. That sounds like a job for S…"

"Don't you dare," Clark said pointing his index finger at her as if she was a child.

She smiled proudly at her success at annoying him. "I can't wait until I have my three personal superheroes saving me."

"Stop getting in trouble."

"Never," she said. She stood her ground. "Stop saving me."

"Never," he said. Just to irritate Lois, he grabbed Lara's tiny hands and helped her jabs.

"Smallville!" she exclaimed smacking him on the shoulder.

"Training starts today," he said. She leaned her head on the same shoulder she had just hit. "How do you do that?"

"What? Hit you one second and cuddle with you the next? Welcome to marriage with Lois Lane," she said. She reached over to her husband's wrist and started to take off his watch.

"Know exactly what I need to hear to know everything is going to be okay," he said.

"I told you, Smallville," she said. As the watch fell from his hand, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "One save at a time."


End file.
